Partial funding was requested for a research conference entitled "Mechanisms of Carcinogenesis" held July 28 through August 3, 1985, at the Vermont Academy in Saxton's River, Vermont. This conference was held under the aegis of the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) and included nine major scientific sessions as well as poster presentations. The meeting focused on molecular mechanisms of tumor formation, resistance, and therapy. It brought together 39 invited speakers who are presently working in rapidly converging areas of cancer cell biology from the United States, Canada, and abroad. The invited speakers represented a diverse group of distinguished investigators in the fields of molecular biology, immunology, experimental hematology and tumor cell biology, many of whom have additional training in medicine. The conference was advertised to other participants beginning Fall 1984, and 115 additional applicants were accepted. The small size of the meeting, the intimate atmosphere at the Vermont Academy, and the diverse backgrounds of the invited speakers should maximize interdisciplinary communications and contribute to a unique, exciting meeting in tumor cell biology. (T)